Color conversion is an important procedure in the printer image processing path. It maps the desired color in a device independent (e.g. L*A*B*) space to the color in a device dependent space (e.g. CMYK). A multi-dimension lookup table (LUT) is used to do this conversion The most direct method to compute this LUT is to estimate the exact correspondence at grid points. Some interpolation method such as tetrahedral interpolation, for instance, would be used to estimate off-grid point correspondences, and any errors would be accepted as an outcome. However, these errors will be higher for off-grid colors, particularly if they are in areas of high curvature, such as the ones that lie near the gamut boundary.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art are increasingly sophisticated systems and methods for LUT generation wherein the grid colors are determined in a manner which minimizes the interpolation error for the entire color space, including errors for off-grid colors.